Harry Potter and the Madness Maze
by kaiserdragon52
Summary: As Harry and Voldamort battle for their endless defeat of one another, what will happen when a greater power decides to interveen?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: It would help to have an understanding of the deaths talker series before attempting to read this story, however, not completely necessary

Authors Note: It would help to have an understanding of the deaths talker series before attempting to read this story, however, not completely necessary. I will try to do my best to make things understood. I don't own any of the characters, and yes, I'm not good with latain, so I made up some of the spells myself…sorry for the retarded names, haha.

Chapter I: The decision

"We've been waiting. And we aren't pleased with the results. This darkness has been counterbalanced by a light for so long. A good to it's evil. A yang to the yang. We will interfere now. We will make our presence known.

We only have a couple of things to figure out first. What about the seven parts of the soul. What about the one boy. How will we set them on equal footing? How will we set them so they, with their skill, will overcome their weakness and become hole? For years, decades, axons, millennia, we have not had to deal with this. We swore never to interfere, however, our creation, the humans, will be lost if we do not.

Tom is getting to powerful. He will start the chain of destruction. Harry is getting to brave, and resistant. He will unknowingly add to it. He will cause his loved ones to be too sheltered. He won't accept their help. His will is going to overcome him, and he will engage in a final dual that will end all. A curse meeting a curse so powerful that the earth will be obliterated. It will be downed, so easily."

The being closes its eyes, as if picturing something. A scene begins to take shape in its mind. A Sean of death and destruction, a scene of total chaos, violence, and sorrow.

Little Ginny is tied to a tree, blood running from her abused sex. Mixing with the snow, turning it a read. The moon makes it almost look pretty, the light reflecting off of it so softly, so effortlessly shining it's brilliance upon the red-eyed man facing her, thrusting into her, long and hard, loving her screams.

With a final groan, he leaves, and bends down, to lick the blood off of her. To "Clean her up," as he likes to put it. Lord Voldamort was in a rage. He knows his time is now or never. He had killed Ron, and had tortured Hermione to insanity.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasely were still laying under the draft of the living dead he had force-feed them only 3 hours before, before he had engaged in some cruel fetishes.

Running footsteps came behind him. He turned, to face his nemesis. The green-eyed boy, Harry. He raised his wand, and without any formalities, without any pretence, they began to dual.

Their wands slashed, making sparks fly. Almost as if the being of the earth was on fire, and breaking through the cracks. It could barely even keep up with its own foresight. It couldn't tell what happened.

The wands twitched and danced, green, yellow, red, blue and all sorts of colors flew out, hit their counterparts, and collided, setting off bomb-like explosions, cracking open the ground.

"You'll never defeat me Harry. You never will! I can't die!"

"You can today, Riddle. You will die at my hand. You've killed my best friend. Set my family to never wake again, and tortured two of the best girls I've ever met. You will die at my hand. Slow and painfull."

Ginny's Hyman blood was untouched. Almost as if it was a resemblance. A fuel to Harry.

"She's not dead yet Potter. But she has been taken and will bare my child, and be a reminder to her forever when I crown her as my lover when this is through."

Harry's eyes became bright with the kill lust, and Tom's became bright with the rage, the hatred, the power.

Thrusting his wand forward, Tom called out the ever famous killing curse. Only to have it be deflected off of a tree back at him. Harry retaliates with a reducto, blasting Tom off of his feet.

"What's wrong tom? Not getting your way? Not able to kill me?"

"It's over! Distructo!" Tom shouted, sending a nuclear firestorm towards the teenager.

"Engorge! Devissio!"

The now enlarged firestorm was busted into thousands of smaller, hotter, faster balls. One of which consumes the still whimpering Ginny, and that enrages Harry even more.

"What's wrong is, you killed your ownly love. How will you live now? Oh yeah. You won't!" Voldamort scramed. Still shooting curse after curse at the younger opponent.

Closing his eyes, Harry releases a beam of golden flame at Tom's stream of fire, colliding with it. The contrasting elements caused an immediate disintegration. And then?

It opened its eyes, and would have gasped if the collective espar mind could do so. In a sense, the espars were behind this. It was linked up to the true being, showing them the vision.

"You, my espars, to whom I have granted power, will help me think of a task. A set of trials. If one does not agree, the other still may. And the battle will be one-sided. You may use whatever manipulative tricks you can think of, my companions, to ask them to undergo these trials. Will you accept the task? Will you help us?"

"Yes. We will," the espar mind answered.

"Good. I will expect the assistance of all of you. The uber Espars included. Manipulate, trick, lie to, do whatever it takes. I have decided to end this now. I will do my own will. I will transport them into the beings that will settle this, and they will fight with me. So I can observe the end. So the earth will be safe. Here, on New Haden."

"We understand," The espars stated. "We will do what we can. They both will agree."

As it closed it's minds, the collective espar mind began to colaberate. The many participants to this grop, leaving their bodies in sleep, traveled to the undermind to decide the fate.

A blond girl was the first to take a seat on the bridge, overlooking the river. She smiled to herself, awaiting her companions. She alone, even though she had passed on, knew she could help the boy.

"Who will help Tom. Who will trick him?" She thought to herself.

"I will." Another woman's thoughts slammed into hers. Thoughts of Screaming death, of excitement of control. The thrill of being able to be brought back into use, and legally, with the support of even Dianna Vertue, was exciting to the Uber Espar called SScreaming Silence.

"Well Silence. I never thought you and I would be on friendly terms. Just do what you have to, and get out of here. I can't stand to see you anymore."

"At least I have a body, you dead and ungrateful freek."

With an effort, Dianna forced herself out've the undermind, and out of the espar collective.

A/N: Well? What do you think? I never claimed to be a good righter, so, I can understand if it sucks. I'm just doing it for my entertainment, and to see if writing is indeed a hobby of mine. My first fic, so, don't go too hard on me, people. Haha. Suggestions, reviews, and corrections are helpful. "This sucks," will be ignored. "I believe that you don't portray Harry's character accurately. He isn't as smartass, or isn't as stupid because of insert reasons here" will be greatly helpful to me.


	2. Chapter 2, The unexpected guest

Harry rolled over in his sleep, dreaming a peaceful dream. It was one of him standing on the beach. Ron and Hermione were there.

The waves rolled, the sand beneath their toes was so refreshing, and the jugs of pumpkin juice were self-refilling, so they were all happy. It was a time after the dark arts. It was wonderful. No more death, no more losing friends like Serious, Dumbledore, family.

"Well, aint this the life mate?" Ron asked, followed by a belch.

"Ronald! I'm reading and all you can do is make rude noises? I'm sad for whoever is going to be the barer of your children. They will have bad manners," Hermione said smiling behind her book, and Harry just nodded, watching the ocean.

Harry smiled, took another drink, and hid a burp himself, kindly not mentioning it. If Hermione didn't hear it, Well, Hermione wouldn't yell at him either.

"I'm going to go take a stole. Anyone care to join me?"

"Nope, I'm too lazy," Ron said.

"No thanks. Someone's got to make sure our food doesn't get eaten," Hermione said.

"As snappy as always. See you two later then."

Harry stood up, and headed down the beach, the sand squeezing between his toes, a pleasant smile on his face. He thought about him and Ginny. How much happier he was when she was around, and how much better off he would be when they were reunited.

Something, something unexplainable caught Harry's eye. He started to move towards it. It was calling to him. The curiosity welled up within him as he ventured towards it. It ate at the sole of his being, willing him on.

He turned left, and faced something. It was dark now. Not pitch black, but a night that was gloomy. The son was hidden behind a cloud? Was it setting? Or was it hidden behind…there. That's it. A metallic thing is there.

He moved towards it, the object taking shape. It looks to be a long, metallic corridor, three feet high.

"Harry? Harry! Food admit wake up!"

Ron's voice penetrated his dreams. He was almost there too. He rolled over, and sat, looking at his watch.

"Mom's frantic. We need to start planning for the wedding, you know. You waking up late doesn't help you big oaf," Ron joked.

Biting back a rude retort, Harry stood and dressed, banging his head on the dresser. Shrugging, he continued downstairs, nursing the not that was forming on his head.

"Morning Harry," the rest of the family chimed in.

He smiled politely, said his mornings, and sat down to tuck into the huge breakfasts. He idly mused to himself, "I'm surprised I'm not 400 pounds."

As soon as he cleared his plate, Mrs. Weasley bustled over.

"Ron. Go clean out the front garden of all gnomes. Harry, you help him. Hermione, Ginny, you help me get the kitchen cleaned. Arthur, you stay out of your shed and you, Fred, and George get all the bedrooms clean. Meat back here in an hour so we can give you more tasks."

The day went on as Harry and Ron threw Gnomes, washed the windows, scrubbed the floors, cleaned the bathtubs, the kitchen again, and fed the chickens.

By the time the day was over, all of the children were exhausted. With their work done, the four people, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked up to Ron's room, and collapsed on the floor, bed, and Ron even collapsed against his dresser, his head in his hands.

"So I had a weird dream last night. But Ron woke me up before it could end," Harry said idly, trying to spark some life between his friends.

"Ron and I were talking about ours this morning. It was definitely interesting. We were supposed to convince you to go into some steal like thing. I don't know what it was about or anything, but it was weird. It was all dark and gloomy, and cold. We felt like we had to do it like our minds wouldn't let us do anything else. The more we resisted the more of an urge to help you we had. I don't understand it, was yours anything weird Harry?" Hermione said, now looking alive, courteous, and genuinely interested.

"Yeah, we were on a beach. I went to go take a walk, and saw the metal thing. I don't know why, but I felt like I had to go see it. The closer I got, the faster I walked. The faster I walked, the more excited I became. The more excited I became, the more I felt like I was doing the right thing. But it gave me an odd mix. A feeling of…something weird, something not known to muggle, wizard, or even Dumbledore. It was alien to me."

Ron decided to pipe in, "I knew we were talking about weird things yesterday. Like tricks of the mind and stuff but gosh mate, I never figured it would come to this. I never figured it'd come to us having the same dream, linked to each other. It seems we only had that one thing in common, but it was still there."

"Mine I was in it," Ginny said bluntly. As if she had no interest in the conversation what so ever.

"I was walking through it and felt someone there. I don't remember what else though. I decided I had to pea half way through it, and had a dream about playing exploding snap with Ron afterwards. Nothing I'd consider it. It's probably just something stupid, and it probably wasn't the same. You guys are just getting worked up you know? Just because you figured you had the same dream, the same conversation, it was probably not that closely linked. Dreams never are."

"True, Gin, but come on. It was still cool though. I beat you in the game didn't I?" Ron said, laughing and poking his sister.

"Uh, no. You suck at that game, as a matter of fact. Aunty Muriel could beat you and I don't even think she knows what colored hair is anymore," Ginny said, which caused a great bout of laughter all around.

Well how about it then. Let's get some sleep. The guests will start arriving tomorrow, and we don't want to be all tired and stuff. Your mommy wont' be too happy, Ron," Harry said, yawning.

They slept peacefully, calmly. The next morning, they all felt strangely refreshed. All came down, smiling, and happy as can be. The rest of the family glared at them.

"What's got you?"

"All happy about. Didd ickle Ronny kins finally learn how to, "

'You two! Leave him alone. It's not their falt that you, uh, forgot that you set the lower floors to decide to start singing "Billy is gonna be tied to one woman for the rest of his life," and woke us up at 2 in the morning."

"Oh yeah. Sorry mum!"

Later that after noon, the guests arrived. It was heptic in the house. All the weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and all their guests sat down to dinner. As to be expected, Mrs. Weesley decided to make her usual fifty three course meal.

Laughter and jokes broke out around the table. Fred turning Bill's chicken into a live reenactment of it killing itself after squalking, "I got hitched, I got hitched!" Everyone got a good laugh, and started squalking it whenever Bill would open his mouth, well, almost everyone.

Mrs. Weesley decided she'd had enough and set off a bang, and told everyone to "Shut up and eat," and that was the end of the murdering chicken.

As the silents rang, there was a familiar sound, and shocked faces. A knock resounded at the door.

"Everyone's here. Who could that be?" Mr. Weesley said, standing, "I'll get the door."

The rest of the family followed as well, wondering if this was a surprise.

Harry peaked through a window and saw, a glint of silver off of…no way. It couldn't be.

A/N: Well, that's that guys. Sorry for the long update, family stuff. Thanks to my one review, I hope people review and tell me I don't suck too bad, which would be only a complement to make me feel better of corse, and the farthest thing from the truth sense the lead singer of queen wasn't gay. It won't be that long until chapter 3 is up. And, no. You won't find out what Harry saw. Or will you.


End file.
